Kirika Kuzuha
only. |n1stappearance = |head2 = Manga |info2 = Chapter 336 }} |seiyuu = Megumi Toyoguchi |status = Alive }} is the superintendent of Hakuo Academy. In the first season of [[Hayate no Gotoku! Season 1|''Hayate no Gotoku!]], she is hated by the Hakuo students and the school council for her notorious habit for doing extreme things out of boredom. (i.e. putting sharks in the school pool, changing the school trip to the Amazon, etc.) Her butler, despite being female, is Shion Kuresato. Appearance Kirika has short brown hair and red eyes. She is often seen wearing a white woman's business suit. When possessed, she has long black hair and wears an Amazon outfit. Story Mt. Takao Arc Though she doesn't make an appearance, Kazuha leaves a note on Yukiji's class roaster requesting for her to return the money she had borrowed earlier. Comisun Arc Making her first appearance in Chapter 336, Kazuha is asked by her butler Shion if she has already decided on a replacement student for Wataru who was dropping out of Hakuo. Confirming to her that she has, Kazuha asks her butler to let Kayura into her office. Charging Yukiji Rent Kuzuha later finds Yukiji lazing in in the Hakuo night duty room. Having been fed up with her laziness and the condition of the night duty room, Kazuha informs Yukiji that she'd have to pay 40,000 yen a month for the using the room. Later Kazuha reconsiders charging her rent after Yukiji had cleaned the night duty room. Appearances in Other Media SynergySP Timeline Introduction Kuzuha first appeared after Hayate had taken the entrance exams for Hakuo Academy. She informed Yukiji that Hayate failed the exam. However, only her silhouette is shown and she doesn't make a physical appearance until much later on. The Butler Battle Tournament Kuzuha decided to hold a fighting tournament specifically for butlers to see who is the strongest butler in all of Hakuo Academy. Hayate and Hinagiku (who was passing herself off as a temporary butler) entered the tournament, Hinagiku do so in order to interfere with the superintendent's plans while Hayate did under his Master's wish. After many matches later, Hayate and Hinagiku face off and Hayate winds up victorious in the finals and faces Shion, Kuzuha's butler. After discovering Shion's weak point and ultimately defeating her, Kuzuha vows to take Hayate as her own with her league of (incompetent) Dark Butlers. The Dark Butlers are merely characters that are made to resemble, popular children's show and two being those that don't directly relate to childen's hobby. Though one of these two butlers has a startling resemblance to the anime ''xxxHOliC's protagonist Kimihiro Watanuki. The School Festival During the events of the school festival, Kuzuha sent one of her Dark Butlers, the Puppeteer, to hypnotize Nagi under her control. The next day, Nagi, true to her otaku nature, turns the school festival into a Comiket-esque convention. Kuzuha then proposes a bet to Hayate to see who can sell the most number of personally-made manga. Hayate wins that bet but in the end he still has to wear an embarassing outfit because Nagi called it punishment for leaving her alone. However, before that event, he managed to snap Nagi out of her trance by creating a cake that represents their first meeting. The Christmas Eve Crisis It has been a year since Nagi hired Hayate as a butler, and so Nagi runs away from the annual Sanzenin Christmas party with Hayate to visit the place where they first met. However, Kuzuha has one more trick up her sleeve: She lays a curse on Hayate, causing him to be incapable of any of his amazing feats, let alone live up to be a butler. Grief-striken, Hayate surrenders himself to the superintendent, much to Hinagiku and Nagi's dismay. Kuzuha then puts Hayate into a legendary butler's uniform (which looks like a maid's outfit more than anything else), which causes Hayate to become more feminine in more than just appearance, but in personality as well. Nagi and Hinagiku then appear to confront Kuzuha and Shion, ensuing a fight involving a giant robot. It is then revealed that Kuzuha and Shion were possessed by a snake-like entity to become guards of the butler's uniform Hayate was wearing, and Nagi snaps Hayate back to normal. Using the power of the butler uniform, Hayate eliminates the snake entity, snapping Kuzuha and Shion out of possession in the process. While Kuzuha and Shion still appear in later episodes, they do not play an important role in any of them. Navigation Category:Female Characters